Wrong Lovers por Paz-Uchiha
by Sasuke y Sakura por siempre
Summary: Ser un exitoso abogado y tener una prometida acosadora comprometían a una vida monótona y agotadora a Naruto Uzumaki, lo que menos esperaría sería encontrar una encantadora y deliciosa ninfa en su alcoba.


**Autora:** Paz-Uchiha

**Personajes:** Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto

**Rated:** T

**Advertencias:** Ligero lime y occ de los personajes

**Resumen:** Ser un exitoso abogado y tener una prometida acosadora comprometían a una vida monótona y agotadora a Naruto Uzumaki, lo que menos esperaría sería encontrar una encantadora y deliciosa ninfa en su alcoba.

**. **

**.**

Agotado, con los hombros tensos y los labios apretados Naruto Uzumaki se desplaza con desgano y verdaderamente molesto, su trabajo demandante lo sofoca y más aun su prometida quien no ha dejado de llamarlo este día por cualquier tontería.

Su hogar, un departamento amplio y algo lujoso, esta con las luces totalmente apagadas y él se pregunta el presunto motivo por el cual su hermano aún no ha llegado.

Se afloja la corbata, se bate el prolijo peinado y lanza su maleta en uno de los tantos sofás. Decidido a tomar un baño relajante y dormir como un tronco, camina presuroso a su cuarto, ya tendría tiempo más tarde de analizar el extraño retraso de su ordenado y metódico hermanastro Sasuke.

Al abrir la puerta de paleto no hace ningún sonido extraño, sin embargo se queda asombrado por lo que deslumbra, como si descubriese antes sus ojos una habitación nueva y rara.

En su cama se encuentra unas de las mejores apariciones del mundo: el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

Y no cualquier mujer, piensa, una ninfa que no se le hace justicia por ninguna fantasía suya que imaginara, de piel cremosa y blanca que le incitan a relamerse los labios. Sus piernas delgadas que parecen largas, sinuosas y bien proporcionadas, su sexo expuesto con agraciados vellos pelirrojos. Su mirada, que no escatima en perderse detalles, llega a la pequeña cintura coronada con unos senos redondos, de los tamaños exactos y deliciosos, sus pezones le hacen apretar los dientes y su sexo se ha hinchado con la velocidad en que se enciende la pólvora.

El cegador flash, acompañado con un "click" lo despierta del sueño en que se embebe.

—Tenemos visitas, cariño — promulga la varonil e intensa voz detrás de la cámara — Me disculpo, hermano. Ciertamente supuse que hoy verías a Hinata.

Sasuke sale de su lugar, ignorando apropósito el hecho de tener a una exquisita mujer tendida en la cama de su hermano.

No está desnudo, para la suerte de Naruto, quien se ha quedado mudo y no puedehilar frases coherentes ni siquiera en su cabeza, solo mira a su hermano tratando de comprender la situación.

Obviamente está en medio de una sesión fotográfica, el detalle radica en que ni la chica es modelo y ni Sasuke es fotógrafo, es más, él tiene un rubro muy diferente, es detective privado.

—Te ves consternado. Ten, bebe un poco — le ofreció el vaso de coñac que se sirvió hace momentos — Naruto, tómalo. Tu rostro esta más impactado de lo que debería. Es solo una mujer.

—En eso diferimos — susurro y carraspeo, obligándose a hablar claro — Es una diosa — miro a su hermano y pronto se sintió mal — Discúlpame, yo saldré y dejare que terminen tu novia y tú...

—Él no es mi novio — Naruto sintió sus músculos tensándose al oír la suave voz de la ninfa.

Ella lo mira avergonzada, ahora se ha puesto de rodillas y sentado en sus pantorrillas, su cabello, de un tono más claro que el rojo, se desliza sobre sus senos, cubriendo su abdomen y se queda justo sobre sus caderas. La aprecia con verdadero ahincó, sus ojos verdes se notan cristalizados, llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

_Demasiada belleza para una sola mujer,_ se repite en su cabeza,_ es demasiado verla en mi cama y tan disponible para mí._

—Eso es doloroso, cariño —le reclama fingidamente Sasuke, dando un trago a la bebida que no acepto Naruto —Pero es cierto, no somos pareja...aún. Ella es, como explicarlo, una amiga especial.

— ¿Él es mi prueba? — Le habla a Sasuke — Es muy atractivo —susurra escondiendo sus labios con sus delgados dedos, y ahora se nota que una tela de tono rosa pálido envuelve sus muñecas.

Sasuke, inesperadamente, sonríe. Naruto se aseguro de grabar esa imagen, Sasuke casi nunca sonríe, o llama cariño a una mujer, o bebe coñac en un día laboral como lo es hoy, lunes.

Ciertamente ella tendría ese poder sobre su hermanastro y no lo culpa, él está decidido a hacer lo que ella desee con tal de poder besarla ahora mismo.

—No lo es... pero que grosero de mi parte no introducirlos. Sakura, el es mi hermanastro Naruto— fue hasta ella y poso su mano sobre su hombro desnudo — Y ella es Sakura Haruno.

—Un placer — resolvió decir con la voz ronca.

—Mi placer —respondió con una sonrisa y levantando la cabeza, dejando en evidencia como le impacta la situación, ya que sus mejillas no le dan un respiro, se enrojecía tanto que hasta el puente su nariz toma el tono rosáceo.

—Yo aprecio la visión y la encuentro sublime, pero ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí Sasuke? — él es un ferviente defensor de la verdad, no por nada se había hecho abogado, pero este caso lo supera, y también se recuerda que no está en el trabajo sino en su hogar, lugar donde piensa que puede desligarse de aquellos deberes.

—Hago lo que cualquier hombre haría si una hermosa mujer le pide su ayuda

— rápido camina hacia la silla donde dejo la cámara y toma un sobre de tono mostaza.

Mira el sobre y se lo avienta a su hermano.

— ¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?

—Míralo— Sasuke se aproxima a Sakura y le besa la mejilla, susurrándole cosas que Naruto no alcanza a escuchar.

Se dice que son confidencias de amantes, pues ella se ha puesto nerviosa y el acto reflejo del sonrojo empapa su rostro.

_Por Dios,_ piensa Naruto, _si solo pudieran hacer mío esos sonrojos._

Abre sin parsimonia y saca unas fotografías de una mujer sosa y aburrida, el pelo en un moño, la expresión de haber bebido leche agria y la ropa más anticuada de la década. Definitivamente, al mirar el rostro, es el del Sakura.

—Sakura no me creyó cuando le dije que era hermosa y que quería salir con ella—explica, como si eso justificara tenerla desnuda, atada y en su cama— Le dije que me diera un mes para demostrarle lo contrario y tú, Naruto, has llegado en el momento propicio a pesar de no estar en mis planes. Apuesto lo que sea que tus pantalones estén tensos se deben por motivos muy diferentes a lo que piensa mi musa.

Naruto se avergonzó, su excitación creció y trato de no verse tan pervertido como creía.

—Yo... yo— por Dios, está tartamudo, se veía lamentable con sus veintisiete años encima.

—Ella piensa que es la moda que se impone—le dice Sasuke sonriendo— Espero que como hombre justo digas la verdad ¿Es la moda?

Naruto niega con la cabeza, aún está en el portal de su dormitorio.

—Estás excitado—le dice ella, como si tuviera que constarse— Ven—le susurra y lo llama con la mirada.

Naruto camina lento, no puede creer que esa preciosa ninfa lo atraiga como una mosca a una terrible trampa de luz, aunque no le importaría morir si es entre sus manos.

Sakura toma su rostro cuando llega y le deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

—Bien— menciona ella con los ojos cerrados—Suave y dulce. Son feas las comparaciones, pero Sasuke cuando me besa es rudo y sus labios siempre saben a cosas fuertes como café o alcohol.

—Es por tu culpa, cariño. Visitarme en mi hora de descanso en el trabajo y venir aquí cuando estoy pensando en ti despierta todos mis sentidos—Sasuke se acerca haciendo un lado a Naruto por su simple presencia—Especialmente el salvaje.

Eso le molesta sin explicarse la razón, Sakura es de su hermano. Si tan solo él la hubiese conocido primero... ella seria suya.

Ella rió y su maravillosa sinfonía se desparramo por la habitación, no era de un timbre elevado como su prometida Hinata, más bien era dulce y acompasado.

—Solo dos meses más, amor—le contesta ella y Naruto lo observa con los ojos desorbitados.

Es el fin, piensa como si alguna vez él hubiese tenido una oportunidad, ella está enamorada, "amor" no es una palabras que usas con cualquiera ¡Yo ni lo uso con mi prometida!

—Yo me voy—dice alto para ser notado.

— ¿Por qué Naruto? ¿No te agrada nuestra compañía? Lo sabía Sasuke, te lo dije. No le agrade desde un principio.

¿Puede ser más hermosa y berrinchuda? Naruto no sale de su asombro, la desea tanto que le duele ser dejado de lado en un momento de la conversación, tanto así es su deseo que da dos pasos largos y le imposta sus labios de manera brusca y con su lengua delinea sus dientes, dejando sin aire a Sakura.

—Es urgente que salga si no quieres que te haga el amor ahora. No me importaría morir en manos de mi hermano, pero si me importa tus pensamientos hacia mí. No me tientes, ninfa.

La expresión de asombro no salió de Sasuke en mucho tiempo, no espero que Naruto reaccionara, solo pensaba que le daría unas palabras de aliento y saldría con amabilidad. Y pensar que se quedaron en este dormitorio porque a Sakura le agrado más que el suyo, él reacciono celoso, pero con cautela.

—No puedes tocarla más que eso, Naruto. Ni yo puedo—camino frente a él y acaricio el rostro de su musa con vehemencia—Te ha tomado por sorpresa por eso te lo perdono—murmuro él para Sakura— la clase de seducción acaba ahora.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura no está de acuerdo, y como todas las ocasiones, él no se le puede negar.

—Bésame, Sasuke.

Él lo hace, lento al recordarse borrarle de la memoria el beso de Naruto y luego más veloz y por el mismo propósito. Al separarse no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho, ella queda atonda y con los labios rojos.

Unos segundos después de estabilizarse les dice:

—Quiero que los dos me besen—esto hiela el ambiente—Solo por hoy —los mira de manera suplicante—solo por hoy—recalca.

Ellos se miran un largo minuto, analizando la situación. Ambos son hombres hechos y derechos, mayores de veintisiete años. Saben que está mal y que saldrán personas lastimadas, pero no se pueden negar a esos ojos verdes que los analiza con profundidad.

—Cariño, hoy te enseñaremos lo que es el placer—le ronronea Sasuke, aceptando— Así que se buena y tiéndete en la cama y levanta las mano sobre tu cabeza.

Naruto solo se acerca y se quita la corbata y el saco, mientras ve como ella obedece.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?

—Yo sí, la amo—miro a su hermano—¿Estás seguro Naruto?

—Totalmente, la deseo.

Luego de unos segundos Sasuke añade:

—Bien, antes debo advertirte que ella es menor—el rostro de su hermano se quiebra, pero solo unos segundos— Dos meses y cumple dieciocho, será intocable para ti desde ese momento, pues será mi esposa.

A Naruto no le importa, solo quiere el ahora. Tendrá a Sakura, luego se lo arrebatara de sus manos, pero eso será en el futuro y mientras tanto quiere hacer que esta dulce ninfa saboreé el placer del orgasmo.

—Eso está bien para mí— miente, cerrando la puerta y sumando el primer gemido de la noche.

Los tres saben que meterse en este terrible triangulo llevara disputas y corazones rotos, pero quien sabe, tal vez terminen por tener otra nueva exploración de placeres con fines académicos para la dulce ninfa.

**.**

**.**

_El presente fanfic cumple con las reglas presentadas y entra a participar en el 1º Concurso de fanfiction: Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Más información en el perfil de esta cuenta). La administración no ha manipulado de ninguna forma el presente one-shot, y sólo se ha tomado la libertad de agregar este comentario al final._

Ustedes, los lectores también pueden aportar en dicho evento apoyando al escrito que más les guste. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil.

Una vez terminado de leer este escrito, pueden dejar un comentario con el puntaje que cree tiene este fic según su opinión de la siguiente manera.

_Ejemplo:_

**El fanfic me ha gustado mucho, creo que es muy entretenido (blablabla) +5 (Siempre agregando el puntaje que creen merece el fanfic en la escala del 1 al 5)**

.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por su participación a los creadores de los fanfictions y a los lectores que den su opinión.

**¡Saludos!**

**La administración.**


End file.
